ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas
Overview Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas was the Vivixen Army Alector captain from 2/10/306,730 - 13/14/306,803 YA, until she was overthrown by Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett in a trial by combat duel. Biography Shìrrvena was a standout student at Azerous Essmënt Klíss School and scored top of her class there. When she graduated, she enrolled in the Vivixen Army and was top of her training division. Her Capryka City Run was then third fastest ever, at 5:49:28. Shìrrvena had a calm, calculating personality with a ruthless streak. She found trouble finding empathy in others, but was an excellent strategist and leader. She was also very stubborn, and could only be swayed by people she respected. Shìrrvena was appointed the new Alector Captain on 2/15/306,730 by the previous Alector Captain, Irìesisova Nylëcoma. She was injured during a drone test on 4/12/306,796, when a large rocket shaped drone went haywire and crashed into her. People across the planet were stunned to see her incapicated on the ground in footage from this incident. Shìrrvena spent 18 days in the hospital and required intense surgery. Minimal Aoris was used and she suffered pain afterwards. Alector Captain Duel Extended article As the gates lowered, Alexenastzsa let out a war cry and charged towards her competitor. Shìrrvena answered her call and advanced as well, acting on the defensive as Alex viciously attacked. Large spurts of red kliss flame and energy splashed and dissipated across the arena as Alex pushed Shìrrvena's shield to the limit. Shìrrvena occasionally rerouted the attacks and deflected them back, but Alex seemed always ready for them. Ten minutes in Alex still looked strong, and Shìrrvena looked stoic and on the defense. Then Alex seemed to back off and stood there, challenging Shìrrvena to go on the offensive. Shìrrvena did, with large and precise strokes showcasing her bright orange kliss flame. None of it seemed to even touch Alex however, her shields solid. Then in an opening, Alex literally kicked through Shìrrvena's thin spot in her shield and made contact with her. Then she followed up with a swift strike to Shìrrvena's bad leg. Shìrrvena went to one knee but pushed back with a kliss burst that knocked Alex back a few steps. This battle continued on, with Shìrrvena trying to exhaust Alex, but being unsuccessful, while Alex would exploit any weakness she found. After a few more minutes, Alex had sliced open Shìrrvena's back left calf, her right arm, stabbed her torso twice, and kicked her damaged back. Alex had only minor cuts on her arms and was hit twice in the face. At sixteen minutes in Shìrrvena was unable to stand up, due to her cut leg and injured back. She went to her knees, let go of her sword and looked to be given up. At this point the match was not officially over. Most of the time, the match is called when one person is unable to fight anymore, deaths only occur in about 4% of duels. Alexenástrazsa had her sights set on securing her seat as Alector Captain and her vision for the future. Circling around Shìrrvena who was sitting still on her knees, wounded, some were afraid Shìrrvena would suddenly jump up and attack Alex again, others thought the match was over. Alex then declared "There is only one way, and that is forward. We must push onward no matter the cost, for the sake of our species, and the other intelligent species we intend to protect. There will be no going back." She then looked to Shìrrvena and tilted her head back. Alexenástrazsa then plunged her short sword downwards into Shìrrvena's chest and pulled it out. Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas then fell to her side and died. Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett won the duel and become the new Vivixen Army Alector Captain on 1/8/306,804 YA. Gallery Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas.png|Portrait of Shìrrvena, 306,802 IMG_4963 (5).jpg|Shìrrvena, 306,790 Category:Vivixen Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Moobish Category:Present day